Yokoyama Reina
|image = |caption = Yokoyama Reina, December 2016 |nickname = TBA |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = Unknown |zodiac = |height = 152.5cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2016-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2016-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |join = December 12, 2016 |days = |mcolor = |generation = 13th Generation |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation1 = 26th Generation |join1 = August 2016 |left1 = December 12, 2016 |graduate1 = December 23, 2016 |acts = Morning Musume, Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Yokoyama Reina (横山玲奈) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a 13th generation member of Morning Musume. She first joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei on August 17, 2016, and was formally introduced at the Kenshuusei recital on September 4, 2016. Biography Early Life Yokoyama Reina was born February 22, 2001 in Saitama, Japan. Before joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Yokoyama had failed a Morning Musume audition."Interview of Morning Musume。’16 new members and other members by UFL-Staff." UP-FRONT LINK. 2016-12-13. 2016 On August 17, it was announced on the Hello! Project website that Yokoyama had joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, alongside Kawamura Ayano, Yoshida Marie, Nishida Shiori, Yamazaki Yuhane, Hashisako Rin."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-17. She was introduced at Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 9gatsu ~SINGING!~ on September 4. From November 3 to November 30, Yokoyama participated in the Engeki Joshibu musical Nega Poji Poji. On December 12, during the finale of Morning Musume '16's fall tour, she was announced as a member of the 13th generation alongside Kaga Kaede."モーニング娘。'16 第13期メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-12-12."2 new members for Morning Musume。13th generation!" UP-FRONT LINK. 2016-12-12."モーニング娘。13期メンバーに横山玲奈と加賀楓が加入。'17から13人体制に" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2016-12-12. She and Kaga had their last performance as Hello Pro Kenshuusei members on the December 23 recital. Personal Life Education= When she joined Morning Musume in December 2016, she was a first year high school student. As of April 2016, Yokoyama is currently in her first year of high school.""新人紹介！"山岸理子" (in Japanese). 2016-08-25. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Yokoyama Reina: *'Reina' (れいな): Used by Kaga Kaede."モー娘。新メンバーは横山玲奈と加賀楓" (in Japanese). JIJIPRESS (via YouTube). 2016-12-12. *'YokoYoko' (よこよこ): Used by Wada Ayaka. *'Yokochan' (よこちゃん): Used by Miyamoto Karin.http://ameblo.jp/juicejuice-official/entry-12235476770.html Profile Stats= *'Name:' Yokoyama Reina (横山玲奈) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Blood type:' Unknown *'Height:' 152.5cm *'Western Zodiac:' Pisces *'Hello! Project Status:' **2016-08-17: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member **2016-12-12: Morning Musume member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2016-08-17: Member *'Morning Musume Member Color:' **' ' (2017-Present) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2016) **Morning Musume (2016-present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Listening to music, dancing, singing *'Specialties:' Playing various instruments such as the saxophone, jazz dance *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop *'Favorite Food:' Shougayaki *'Favorite Sports:' Dance and Soccer *'Charm Points:' Her bangs, her eyes, her loud laughing, and sneezing *'Motto:' Jikan wo taisetsu ni! (時間を大切に！; Time is important!) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Osu! Kobushi Tamashii," "The Vision" *'Looks Up To:' Oda Sakura, Hirose Ayaka Works Theater *2016 Nega Poji Poji TV Programs *2016– The Girls Live Internet *2016– Hello! Project Station Trivia *In middle school she wanted to form a band and tried inviting her friends to join, but nobody was interested and after her guitar broke she lost interest in forming one. *She participated in brass instruments clubs in both elementary and middle school, in which she played percussion and sax respectively. *She learned to play piano at home. *Her future goal is become a cool idol like her seniors. *She is the first of her Hello Pro Kenshuusei generation to debut. *She shares her birth name with former 6th generation Morning Musume member Tanaka Reina and Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Ichioka Reina. See Also *Gallery:Yokoyama Reina *List:Yokoyama Reina Discography Featured In *List:Yokoyama Reina Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Morning Musume Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (Archived) Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2016 Additions Category:February Births Category:2001 Births Category:Members from Saitama Category:Pisces Category:Members currently attending high school Category:13th Generation Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Morning Musume Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Yokoyama Reina Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Yellow Member Color